Question: Solve the equation. $5 = \dfrac{g}{8}$ $g =\,$
Multiply both sides by $8$ : $ 5 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{g}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $ 40 = \dfrac{g}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $g = 40$